


Five Nights at Freddy's with Armin

by SolaceActor



Series: Five Nights at Freddy's AU with the 104th Squad [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Gen, Horror game, Pranking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaceActor/pseuds/SolaceActor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has discovered the popular horror indie game 'Five Nights at Freddy's' and he wants to share it with his friends in the nicest way possible, honest, he's not technically being 'mean'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Nights at Freddy's with Armin

Eren’s joy from the prank on Jean had proved addictive. He had to get someone else to play it as soon as possible. He’d crossed Jean off the list of his potential victims with a smirk and he scanned the rest of the list. But who would be the next? Connie? _Hm, tempting…_ Bertholdt could be funny, though he’d sweat all over the chair… His eyes fell on one name and he couldn’t even stop the evil grin that spread over his face. He’d probably never be forgiven but it would be priceless… Now, just to set the idea into motion…

“Hey, Armin, I’m going out for a little while, I’ll be back in a bit!” Eren called, shrugging on his jacket. “You can use the computer if you like.”   
“Thanks, Eren!” Eren smiled at him happily and left the room, making sure to make as noise as possible as he walked down the stairs. He opened the door and then shut it again without leaving. Silently, he pulled his boots off and shucked the jacket, creeping up the stairs again. On the computer, he’d left ‘Five Nights at Freddy’s’ on the screen. With Armin’s curiosity, he’d _have_ to play it. He peeked through the door behind the computer and watched with delight as Armin clicked ‘New Game’. 

“‘Five Nights at Freddy’s’, huh? What’s Eren been playing now?” Armin wondered aloud, clicking on ‘New Game’. The title screen was pretty creepy but he ignored it, his morbid intuitiveness proving too strong to resist. He listened intently to the caller’s information, slowly getting more and more scared.   
“I-It’s worth a shot…” He clicked on Camera 1A and made a strangled noise at the absence of the rabbit. “Noooo, no, no, no, no…” He switched to Camera 1B and looked wide-eyed at the rabbit in the dining room. “You’re really creepy…” He breathed, checking back on the other animatronics. They didn’t move and after looking at the rabbit again, he looked at the other cameras. Camera 6 didn’t make him happy at all when he saw that it was audio only. Once he’d checked them thoroughly, he looked for the rabbit again. Only it was gone.   
“Wh-what? Where’d it go?” He looked around for it, his heart in his throat, when he saw it in Camera 3. “Aargh!” It was getting closer and Armin was conscious of how much power he was using up. “Oh god, what do I do…?” He checked on the other characters. The duck was gone. “No!” He searched frantically and found it in Camera 7. “They’re closing in!” He checked the rabbit again to find it again. When he found it, it was at Camera 2B. Shrieking, he clicked for the door to shut and he turned on the light. He could just about see the rabbit. When he turned to right, he could see the duck.   
“ARGH!” He screeched, shutting the door on the right too, the light illuminating the duck. “Oh no… Oh no… I’m trapped…” His heart was beating fast and he didn’t bother covering up his hasty breaths, thinking he was alone. He sat there, in his bubble of fear, and tried to work out what to do next. Reluctantly, he pulled up the camera again to check on Freddy the bear. But he wasn’t at Camera 1A.   
“Oh god…” He whispered, checking every room until at last, he put the camera down. For a moment, nothing. And then-   
“ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Armin screamed as Freddy jumped at the screen and hands landed on his shoulders. He jerked and fell off the chair, hurrying into a corner and staring indignantly at Eren who was laughing his ass off.   
“Er-Eren… I th-thought you left…”   
“Oh my god, you… You should have seen your face…” Eren spluttered.   
“HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!?” Armin staggered to his feet, shocked at how close he came to pissing himself.   
“Oh my god, oh my god… Sorry, Armin…” He tried to get a hold of himself. “It’s just… It’s just that I’d pranked Jean as well and… Oh man…” Armin’s look of hurt and betrayal sobered him up fairly quickly. “Hey, Armin, I’m sorry. Look, I’m planning on pranking the others… Wanna help?” _It would be funny…_ Armin sighed.   
“Fine… No more pranking me though!”   
“Hey, no problem. We need a new target though. Any ideas?” He thought for a little while before lighting up with a smile.   
“Sasha!” Eren smirked.   
“Awesome.” 

 


End file.
